


See You Again

by losttinjapan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Sad, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: After your boyfriend, Luke Patterson passed away in 1995 you were heartbroken. It isn't till years later, when you've moved on with his ex-bandmate that you see him again. Just not in the way you expected.
Relationships: Luke/Reader, Reader/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 20





	See You Again

Orpheum, 1995 

Y/n sat at one of the tables situated inside of the Orpheum building in Hollywood. Her e/c eyes carefully observed the muscular arms of her boyfriend, Luke as he played his guitar on the stage alongside his bandmates. Sunset Curve was their group’s name and it was consisted of Reggie – the bass guitarist, Alex – their drummer, Bobby – another guitarist and Luke – their lead singer. Right now, the band was going through a sound check for tonight’s performance. The band was hoping to make it big in the music industry, after they played this gig. They were hoping to be music legends. 

Sweat trickled down their faces as they wrapped up the sound check, and jumped off the front of the stage. High-fiving each other as they did so. The h/c female cheered loudly for her boyfriend and friends, gaining their attention as they set their equipment down behind them. A wide smile adorned her features as she soon felt Luke’s arm stretch across her shoulders. The boys having now walked over to where she – and one of the waitresses – Rose stood. The latter having just finished wiping down the table in front of the group, and now looking towards the four boys. Y/n kissed Luke’s cheek, before hugging Reggie, Alex and Bobby. The four boys and two females engaged in a small conversation – well unless you considered Bobby flirting with the waitress that – then you could call it one. 

“We’re going to grab street dogs; you want one babe?” Luke removed his arm from his h/c girlfriend’s shoulder, turning his head toward her as he asked. The girl in question only formed a face of disgust at the food, in response to it. She wasn’t sure how he; Reggie and Alex could stand the taste of the street dogs. But, despite her own distaste towards the hot dogs which were made in the hood of a car, she merely shook her head. Kissing her boyfriend briefly on the lips, before the boys rushed out the back exit. Y/n turned back towards Rose and Bobby – who also refused the street dogs. She joined into their conversation as they waited for their friends to return. Unaware that in a few minutes, they would never see them again. Well, not for another twenty-five years and alive that is.   
☆

Orpheum, 2020 

Julie waited in the dressing room; nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach as she waited for the boys to turn up. Where were they? She bit her lip at the thought, checking to see if she was ready to go on. She was panicking on the inside; they were set to go on in a few moments. But, the ghostly boys of Sunset Curve had yet to show up to the venue. The clock continued to tick away on the wall, nearing the time when they were to start singing. The curly haired girl glanced up at it, anxiously waiting for her bandmates to show their faces. But alas they did not. 

The Molina girl let out a nervous sigh, and headed towards the stage, briefly glancing back to Flynn who was behind her. She stretched a small but noticeable smile onto her features, as she sat down at the piano onstage. Her fingers setting down dahlia flower atop the lid, before connect her fingertips to the keys. She looked up briefly out into the audience, at all the familiar and unfamiliar faces waiting for her to sing. Maybe they had already crossed over? The thought crossed her mind briefly, but she shook it away. Her hands slowly began to play each chord for Stand Tall. Until she was now fully singing the lyrics to the song. Each word fell from her lips as she got further into it. 

Y/n sat situated in a chair in the audience, beside her husband Bobby or Trevor he goes by now. She tapped her fingers against the side of the seat waiting for this opening band to go on. She’d heard of them through her daughter, Carrie. She had said that it was a hologram band by an ex-friend of hers, Julie Molina. Which honestly the h/c did not believe was possible in the slightest. She hadn’t thought holograms were possible until today, but apparently, they were and it took a teenager to work out how to use them. Her gaze soon settled onto a figure entering the stage area as they were introduced. Julie and The Phantoms the band was apparently called, and the girl entering now must of been Julie. 

The woman briefly glanced around, confused where her so-called holograms were. Until, she realised they must not have appeared yet, and so she returned to looking at the girl now seated at the piano. The teenage girl's voice picked up slowly with each key she pressed down, as she sang the lyrics to her song. A song which sounded so eerily familiar to Y/n's ears. Yet she could not work out where she knew or had heard it from before. The h/c woman chose not to dwell on the thought, but rather continued to bob her head in time to the music. 

It wasn’t till Julie had gotten halfway through the song, that something unexpected happened. Something that did not make sense what so ever. Y/n’s eyes widened, as she witnessed, one-by-one the deceased members of Sunset Curve appearing on stage out of thin air. She took a small peek to the side at Trevor, her husband to see what his reaction was. Which he seemed to be mirroring her own wide and shocked expression. 

Y/n turned back to the front, leaning forward slowly and trying to make sense of what was happening. It was impossible. Reggie. Alex and... and... Luke. Constant thoughts of ‘how?’ flew through her mind right now, she was pretty sure she looked ridiculous right now, with her widened eyes. But who wouldn't? If they saw their ex-boyfriend and best friends suddenly on stage right now. Ones who were supposed to be dead and that died twenty-five years ago. It was simply not possible. 

The song soon finished and just as the last few notes were played, Y/n found herself briefly connecting her gaze with Luke’s before he disappeared. She sat there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had happened before standing up and slowly clapping to the girl onstage. She needed answers, and preferably from Julie who seemed to be the one behind the ‘holograms.’ Once she stood up again, she quickly kissed Trevor on the cheek and explaining she had to use the bathroom, she hurriedly followed Julie back towards her dressing room. Her gaze looked around, to make sure she wouldn’t be caught back there. Before lifting her hand, to knock on the door. After a few minutes, Julie opened the door to reveal the h/c woman stood out there patiently. The teen had a look of confusion on her face, as she asked why she/Carrie’s mother was stood out there. 

“I need to talk to you about your band.” Y/n rushed out, nervously. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Julie just nodded, eyes widening slightly at the mention of them and allowed the woman to step inside. Closing the door behind her, making sure nobody could disturb them. It was awkward for a few minutes, with both Flynn and Julie seated opposite Y/n on the couches before the older of the three decided to finally, voice her thoughts to them. 

“The band. They’re not holograms, are they?” The h/c woman bit her lip, not quite ready for the answer to her question. Her e/c eyes proceeded to look between the two teenagers already losing patience over waiting for the explanation she so desperately wanted to hear. 

“No. They’re ghosts.” Julie bluntly let out, after hesitating for a moment. She might as well speak the truth? Right? After all, the woman before them technically did figure out they aren’t holograms, like she told everyone at school. Y/n's eyes widened slightly, and she felt herself pale a tiny bit. ‘Ghosts?! What?!’ She muttered under her breath; at the new information she had received. It still remained impossible in her mind, as ghosts were not real. But yet, if they were? Then why and how are they here? Too many questions were flowing through her head and thoughts right now. Each one she so desperately needed answers to, but did not want to speak so she didn’t overload the two girls with her questioning. 

“A-are they here?” she stuttered out quickly, she felt herself feel a little bit of hope at the thought of knowing they were in the room with her. Maybe, if they were, she could ask Julie to pass on one last message for them all from her. That hope however disappeared, as soon as she saw them shake their heads quite quickly at the woman. 

“Oh.” She muttered, quickly standing up and heading towards the door. But, just before she exited, she turned around one more time to the two girls still seated on a couch. “Can you tell Luke ‘I miss him? And that I’ll always love him?” 

Julie just simply nodded, as Y/n walked out.


End file.
